Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire-Whiskey
by CarrotsAreCrunchy97
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story other than it's a parody and saying fire-whiskey sounds great. Three girls get thrown into the magical world and things happen but that would spoil the story if I told you. All I can say is that there are lots of OCs and some details from JK's work have been changed to adapt the three girls in. Go on! Read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Just for your information this was a joke that me and a few friends came up with while we were camping. It's not meant to be serious. Just a way for Rach' to be able to date Harry Potter, even if only here in a fanfic.**

**Check out some of my other work along with charmed4lifekaren who I've recently become obsessed with.**

**Enjoy xx**

HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE REWRITTEN

CHAPTER 1

A SCHOOL SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND…

Amy was running down the empty halls of her normal muggle school, carrying a normal muggle bag containing normal muggle things. Her hair was considered by some to be normal; being a light brown and uncontrollably curly, almost bursting from the bun she had put it in with a few stray curls framing her face. She however had normal, ordinary blue eyes that made up for her odd hair. Everything about her seemed normal, other than the book she was clutching tightly to her chest. It was a beautiful, pristine copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

It had been a normal book for years until one night when a strange cat had leapt into her bedroom and sat on her chest while she was reading it. It had been a tabby cat with markings around its eyes that looked not unlike glasses. Upon reflection it looked suspiciously like the cat described as Professor McGonagall's animagus form. She'd just found it highly amusing and loved the fact that she'd managed to take a few pictures before it left, having been fed the last of her own cat's food.

All thought of the cat had left her mind as she rushed down the corridor, late for her first day of the school year. Strangely, they had started promptly on 1st September. She had never woken up so late in her life and was running from the door at 10:40; much later than the start of her school day permitted. It was 10:50 when she had burst into the end of her English class, sitting down at the table that was occupied by her two friends.

"Late much." Lucy smiled. She had straight, dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and piercing green eyes framed by her glasses. She was the oldest of the group and the tallest. Sat across from Lucy and Amy was Rachel, she had wavy, almost black hair that fell a fair few inches from her hair, her eyes almost the same colour. Rachel was almost the same height as Lucy, only a few inches behind, leaving Amy as the shortest. On the spare seat next to Rachel sat her black trilby that she wore whenever a teacher didn't tell her to take it off.

"I'd have made the Hogwarts Express." She shrugged, dropping her bag on the floor next to her chair. "Anyway I'm in time for French with the bat, I'm not completely dead."

"How late did you wake up?" Rachel asked, after handing the teacher her work. Their teacher just raised an eyebrow at Amy, after seeing her shrug and smile weakly, she rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

"15 minutes ago. Took me 10 to run here." She shrugged, taking a swig of the water her aunt had thrown into her bag earlier that morning. Rachel laughed slightly, putting her things back into her bag. "Laugh all you want, I got ready quicker than you ever could."

"Touché." Rachel conceded, checking the messages on her phone.

"I know it's been hard on you, how late?" Lucy asked, pushing aside her work in favour of conversation.

"Maybe 5." Amy shrugged. "That's the worst it's been yet."

"Why don't you tell school, I'm sure they'd give you…"

"A reference to a psychiatrist. I don't need people taking pity on me and trying to tell me what I'm feeling is normal because I know it isn't. It's been months and it keeps getting worse, I don't want pity and I don't need it." She whispered harshly, knowing that people nearby could probably still hear her anyway. After she said this, the bell rang and she went swiftly from the room. Two arms linked with hers, slowing down her pace.

"You're not okay are you?" Rachel asked. She knew the answer already but knew that Amy needed to admit it, maybe cry a little more and then she'd be okay. "Come with us."

They walked out of the building and down to the edge of the field to their usual hideaway when they needed to think, especially when they were skipping lessons. Before they could reach the end of the field, a sudden gust of wind whipped around them, blowing their skirts and ties in odd directions. Sure enough, the copy of Harry Potter that hadn't left Amy's hands since she left this morning was starting to glow. Rachel and Lucy both placed a hand on it as if to check that it was real. Suddenly they couldn't let go of the book and they were being pulled through the empty space in the ground below them.

IN THE NEWLY NAMED PORTKEY DIMENSION…

Suddenly the book was ripped from their hands by the wind and they were falling. They landed with a crash on a wooden floor, a shout from the people that were obviously in the room next to them sounded through their ears. They pulled themselves up and sat down on the benches that lined two sides of the compartment they'd landed in.

Nursing a sore neck Lucy asked inquisitively "Are we on a train?" She saw the looks her friends were giving her and explained "I'm just making sure you're seeing this too." They looked out of the window to see a busy platform suddenly speed out of their view.

A bushy haired girl threw open the compartment door. "Are you okay?" She asked before furrowing her brow. "I don't recognize you three. How'd you get on the train?"

"Oh, we'd like to know that too." Rachel laughed, pulling her hat firmly on her head. With that a book fell to the floor, the cover completely black. Rachel picked it up and flicked open a page.

"What's that book?" The girl asked, reaching out to take it from her hands.

"Trust me; you won't want to know what's in here." Lucy told her, having taken a look at the page.

Suddenly a stern looking woman was standing in the doorway.

"Professor." The bushy haired girl spoke in shock. "You're never on the train."

"Miss Granger, I'll take this from here." The woman was wearing emerald green robes and was peering at them through a pair of thin framed glasses. The glasses that looked suspiciously like the markings on the cat Amy had seen the day before.

"Sorry, did you say Granger?" Lucy asked, laughing slightly in confusion.

"That I did Miss Gaffney." The woman spoke as if she had known the name for years. "If you'd like to come with me." The woman motioned for them to leave the room. They followed behind in silence, noting the odd questioning looks the woman was getting from everyone she walked past.

"I don't mean to insult you, but were _you_ the cat that I saw yesterday." Amy asked. "It's just my book never transported me to a train until the cat showed up." She thought over what she'd just said, shaking her head. "Never mind, it's crazy."

"Oh yes, that was me." The woman spoke before motioning for them to enter a blacked out compartment. They followed the woman in and sat down along one of the benches across from a bubbly, kind looking man. "Albus." The woman smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Dumbledore?" Rachel spoke in awe of his majesty.

"Indeed I am." He spoke with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express Amy Ferrar, Rachel Telford and Lucy Gaffney. You are here because you should have been here a long time ago. I just had to wait until I knew it was safe to bring you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore lost his warm smile as he spoke, though it never quite left his eyes, he looked worried.

"You'll all be sorted into your houses in front of the faculty before the rest of the students arrive. We have robes and books waiting for you and your families will send you the rest of your clothing soon." Professor McGonagall informed them. "Albus, are you sure you can apparate with all three of them?"

"Don't worry about me Professor, worry about them." He said quietly so that they wouldn't over hear what he said. He motioned for the three girls to take his hand, which they did, and without warning them, he disapparated.

DUMBLEDEAR'S OFFICE…

A group of three people, obviously teachers, stood in front of them after they had apparated into the office. A plump woman with an odd set of robes and hat was obviously Professor Sprout and the small man was undeniably Professor Flitwick. The final figure wore all black and had a foul sneer on his face. It was slightly strange seeing Professor Snape in person because his hair wasn't as greasy as the books had made it seem. Secretly, his hair was long, shiny and lustrous; though none of them would admit it to a soul. The three were an odd bunch to look at in a single line while they secretly judged you and hoped that you would be in their house. Minus Snape, he just secretly judges you.

With a crack, Professor McGonagall was behind them and carrying a stool with her. "We need to be quick, the first years will arrive in 20 minutes and I'd like to have the sorting hat in the Great Hall by then." She spoke very quickly, retrieving the sorting hat while Amy, Lucy and Rachel still stood uneasily in front of the three professors. Soon, McGonagall was looking slightly menacingly at the three girls, probably hoping that they won't be complete trouble if they're sorted into Gryffindor. If they weren't then they could be as rowdy and disruptive as they wanted.

"You first Rach'." Both Amy and Lucy spoke in unison, pushing her closer to the sorting hat. There was only a slight problem of who would go after her but they'd figure that out later. Rachel gave them both a disapproving look before taking a seat on the stool. "She made the same face you do." Lucy joked only to receive the same look in response from not only Amy but from all of the Professors in the room.

"Gryffindor." The sorting hat exclaimed, breaking the silence. Rachel immediately jumped up off of the stool and ran back over to the spot furthest away from the sorting hat that she could find.

"It's so weird!" She whispered as Amy was called forward by Professor McGonagall. They watched for about ten seconds before the sorting hat once again exclaimed "Gryffindor!"

Snape rolled his eyed at the scene and looked at Lucy as if to say 'your two friends have crushed all faith I have in you.' Obviously he was shocked when the second the sorting house spoke it exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!" Snape just raised a quizzical eyebrow and tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Let's get them down to the great hall." McGonagall ushered before Professor Sprout spoke up.

"Shouldn't they be in robes? Or at least our uniform." The second the words left her mouth their jumpers turned into those bearing the house insignia and they were now wearing matching ties. The only thing they didn't like was the fact that they were now wearing skirts; they didn't like skirts that much.

GREAT HALL…

They walked down to the great hall with the five Professors and took their seats at their respective house tables. Amy and Rachel were lucky that the golden trio and the rest of the Weasleys were sat on both sides of the two empty chairs on the table. It seemed like all of the tables had seats ready for the three which had been filled up when they weren't sorted into the houses. Amy had immediately been caught in conversation with the twins and Hermione while Rachel was talking to Ron and Harry.

Lucy, however, wasn't so lucky because she was sat at the end of the Slytherin table while the students next to her gave her abuse for being a muggle. Questioning why Dumbledore had let her even see Hogwarts and why she had to be in Slytherin. In the end Lucy was just glad that during the sorting a muggle-born first year was sorted into Slytherin so she had someone to talk to. She almost took the young girl under her wing and made sure that none of the Slytherins started shouting abuse at her.

"So… Muggle or Muggle-born?" George questioned Amy, who was sat on his left. George was tempted to wrap an arm around her waist but decided against it, he didn't want to come on too strong. He'd have to make it seem like he didn't like her so that things wouldn't get weird.

"Muggle I think." She spoke and when she saw the looks that everyone was giving her she explained more. "Dumbledore never told us. We were just brought here from the muggle world and thrown into all of this." She gestured around her. "I never thought to ask him."

"We could always find out." George spoke only to be interrupted by an owl swooping into the Great Hall.

The bird glided across the Gryffindor table, stopping on Amy's shoulder. Amy retrieved the letter in its beak and in exchange fed it some of the food off of her plate. Apparently the animal liked her because he didn't want to leave. Amy opened the letter, intrigued by the animal's behaviour. She skimmed through it, picking out the relevant words. Family, Suspected Death Eater, keep the owl, gift from minister, apologise, condolences… Amy was confused by the last word and read the letter carefully this time, one line sticking out. 'After an investigation into your family's murder, we were able to come to a conclusion this evening, the killer is suspected to be a Death Eater.'

Amy took a deep breath, and tucked the letter back into the envelope, placing it half under her leg. She moved the owl from her shoulder and onto her lap, feeding it and stroking its delicate feathers as she speculated over what she had read, occasionally taking small bites from her food. She still couldn't process what she'd read and instead went to deciding on names for her owl, making a mental note to send a reply to the minister. 'What kind of name?' She asked herself. 'Greek gods? Roman gods? Yeah, Greek gods. Well he's a boy so maybe Hercules? Or maybe Poseidon. No, Zeus!' She decided, smiling slightly at the owl… no Zeus, not 'the owl'.

"Okay Amy, I'm really worried now." Rachel's voice bled through her thoughts, pulling her back into the real world. "Are you okay? You read the letter and… zoned out."

"Yeah, I think so." Amy spoke in a simple reply before slowly picking at her potatoes, feeding more small chunks to Zeus.

"What's with the bird?" Rachel asked her, trying to keep Amy talking in case she had a fit or something.

"Oh, Zeus is a gift from Fudge. Something about feeling sorry. I didn't read it properly so I don't know." Amy spoke, handing the letter across the table to Rachel.

Rachel read through it a few times, looking up at Amy every so often with compassion in her eyes. "No wonder you're acting strangely." Rachel let out a breath. "How could someone from the magical world just kill them, I mean your family is huge. But I guess it said a Death Eater killed them so…"

"Let's just not talk about it." Amy cut her off. "Let's try and figure out if Zeus is going to get ill from eating all of this potato that I've fed him."

"He'll be fine." Rachel sighed. "You can't just avoid talking about this, you'll just get worse and I don't think that'll be very good for you emotionally." Rachel pushed, trying to worm as much information out of her.

Lucy looked longingly at her friends who were probably having great fun naming the owl that hasn't left Amy since it flew in. Annabel, the girl Lucy was compelled to defend, was sitting quietly next to Lucy while Pansy Parkinson, it turned out, was repeatedly calling the two of them mudbloods and trying to demoralize them. Lucy wasn't too thrilled when she heard Dumbledore send them to their common rooms. She was definitely going to be hexed the second she and Annabel walked into the Slytherin common room.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM…

Rachel cornered Amy the second they walked into the common room and tried to squeeze her into talking. Rachel also noticed that hers and Amy's phone were waiting on the table in front of the fire with a small note from Dumbledore on them explaining how they could use them inside of the grounds and how they shouldn't abuse being allowed them. Rachel noticed that Amy was trying to draw attention to the distraction by asking what kind of spell Dumbledore might have used and whether Lucy had hers yet.

"I'm tired." She sighed after several failed attempts at changing the subject and tried to walk away from the discussion only to stop a few feet away from the stairs and ask Rachel, who was now behind her "Where's our dormitory?"

"Up the stairs and on the left, there should be a sign saying girls on it." George offered graciously from behind her. Waving his wand once they'd started up the stairs to change the signs round.

Amy and Rachel moved cautiously up the stairs until they approached the door that was supposedly their dormitory, Zeus perched on the rail that looked out over the common room. Amy took a deep breath and opened the door. Instead of being faced with the girl's dormitory they were greeted by the sight of a shirtless muscular Harry Potter. Rachel just stared appreciatively while Amy squealed, clamped her hands over her eyes and turned her back to the scene. George walked up to her and whispered into her unsuspecting ear "Might've been the other side. Oops."

Amy squealed again and instead of covering her eyes she gave George a look that could kill him, if indeed looks could kill. Rachel joined George in hysterics while Amy kept her eyes fixed on George, slowing his laughs and making him feel extremely uneasy.

"Don't be like that Amy." Rachel shrugged. "I'm sure it was an accident." The second the words rolled off of her tongue she knew that Amy had broken and would be in floods of tears within the next sixty seconds.

Amy simply pushed past George with all of her strength, closely followed by Zeus, who reassured her from his place on her shoulder. George flinched when he heard the door slam shut.

"Ouch." George whispered, rubbing his arm, leaning against the railing. "Would it be bad to say that she was pretty hot just then?" He simply looked at the confused faces looking at him before becoming uncomfortable once again. "I'll just go." He walked down the stairs, flicking his wand so that the signs were once again in their proper place.

"So…" Harry spoke, trying to ease the confusion that George had left with them. "That was interesting." He commented, nodding his head slightly.

"Tell me about it. I have to deal with the mess though." Rachel complained. "Why did the twins have to be accurate?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll probably mess up the space-time continuum or something." Rachel shrugged before finding herself looking at Harry's muscle once again. "I should probably go so that you can put your shirt on." Rachel laughed after a minute.

"Right. I'm shirtless. I'll see you in the morning then." Harry smiled politely. Rachel turned to leave after saying goodnight only to hear him say. "Oh, I don't actually sleep with a shirt on."

Rachel walked into the girl's common room to see that there were only three beds unlike the boy's dormitory which had five. Hermione smiled to her and explained what she was obviously thinking about. "The other four girls are in a different room since we're overloaded on female fourth years now."

"Oh, that makes sense." She mentally kicked herself for having such a blonde moment but was drawn to the silently sobbing frame of Amy. "I'll just go fix her." Rachel smiled before walking over to Amy's bed, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. Amy was apparently attached to Zeus because she was hugging him close and he had his wings spread across her in an attempt to hug her.

"You know, Hogwarts kinda sucks." Amy laughed, her tears slowing. They sat in silence until Amy had completely stopped crying and was going to be okay for the night. "Thank you for not being sorted into another house." Amy laughed again.

"That's what I'm here for." Rachel beamed to Amy, watching as Zeus shuffled from Amy's lap to her own. "Zeus is pretty cute isn't he?" Rachel smiled as the bird nuzzled his head against her chest.

"Yeah, he doesn't act much like an owl but I don't mind." Amy smiled, remembering that she should probably send Fudge a letter.

A knock on the door broke the two girls out of their little bubble to see Hermione look up from a text book she was already making notes from. Amy walked over to the door and opened it to see Ginny Weasley looking back at her. "Oh, hi. I've got a message for some new girl. Apparently my brother thinks I'm an owl."

"That'll either be me or Rachel." Amy smiled. "Who's it for?"

"Amy, who I'm guessing is you because you said it would be you or Rachel meaning that you're not Rachel so you must be Amy and I talk way too much." Ginny smiled. "George wanted to see you in the common room. Apparently it's private and nobody else is allowed to go down until he's spoken to her."

"No thanks." Amy spoke suddenly stonily, walking from the still open door right into Rachel.

"Go and talk to the poor guy." Rachel ordered. Physically turning Amy around and marching her out of the room.

"They're pretty odd." Ginny commented. "But then again everybody here is odd so… oh well."

Rachel pushed Amy down to the foot of the stairs and wished her luck before pushing Hermione and Ginny into the dormitory, firmly shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want Weasley?" Amy demanded emphatically.

"I want to apologise." George spoke sincerely as he approached. "I don't know what possessed me to think that you'd like me if I made you walk into the boy's dormitory but obviously it was stupid."

"Pretty much." Amy stated. "But why should I believe you? Why should I accept your apology?"

"Because…" George started. "I did it because… because of how I feel about you and I'm not good when it comes to emotions and how to express them." George took a few steps forward and pressed a kiss to Amy's lips. Amy pushed him away in hysterical fits of laughter.

"Are you serious?" Amy laughed. "You were an arse to me, a very cocky, smug arse, and you are trying to tell me it's because you like me? We've known each other for what? Five hours?! You're mad Weasley."

Amy laughed a little more before leaving and mumbling about how ridiculous everything is. George just looked after her and muttered. "Mad for you apparently."

Amy was crying with laughter when she walked into the dormitory. "What happened?" Rachel asked when she saw the state that Amy was in.

"He's an idiot!" Amy exclaimed. "He decided to push me right over my limit because he has a crush. And we barely know each other! He ruined an already bad day because he's 'not good with emotions'! It's ridiculous!" Amy walked over to her bed and petted Zeus, who seemed slightly scared.

"I promise she's not always like this, she's just had some pretty bad news and like she said, George was an idiot. And now he's loaded something else on her. She'll be pretty emotionless tomorrow." Rachel explained to the two other girls in the room.

"Well, you can have fun with that while I go to sleep." Ginny smiled before leaving the dormitory.

"I could do with some sleep as well." Rachel agreed before saying good night to the both of them. Amy fell asleep silently while listening to the scratching of Hermione's quill on parchment.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM…

Annabel sat curled into Lucy's side. Lucy had a protective arm around her and was reading her one of the 'muggle books' that Annabel had brought with her. She was on the second chapter of The Hobbit. "Very puffed he was when he got to Bywater just on the stroke of eleven, and found he had come without a pocket-handkerchief!" Lucy read as a voice sniggered from in the corner of the room. Lucy just ignored the voice and continued reading to Annabel, determined to finish the chapter before they went to bed. Lucy was just glad that tomorrow there were no classes so that the first years could get used to being in the castle and get the general idea of where they're going for lessons.

"I didn't know that muggle literature was so humorous." A sarcastic voice broke into the paragraph that Lucy was reading.

"'Don't be precise,' said Dwain 'And don't worry! You will have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, before you get to the journey's end…" Lucy continued before she was once again interrupted.

"Oh, how will he survive?" The voice spoke again. "I can't comprehend how he survived."

Lucy turned around to see that Draco Malfoy in all of his arrogant glory was the one who was making the snide comments. In stead of getting angry she simply responded with "If you want I could read you the rest of the book and you'll find out."

"I'd rather become a squib than listen to you reading the muggle rubbish that barely classes as literature." Malfoy sneered.

"Then if you don't mind I'd like to finish reading this chapter to Annabel." Lucy finalized before turning back to the part of the book she was at.

"Okay then. Enjoy the reading for the uneducated." Malfoy sneered before leaving for the boy's dormitory.

"I really like you reading to me." Annabel smiled up at Lucy once the chapter was finished. "Can we do this a lot?"

Annabel was just so cute; Lucy couldn't understand how she was sorted into Slytherin. "Well, we do have another seventeen chapters to read! And then, I have some books that you might like." Lucy grinned down at the girl and they laughed a little. "Now, you need to go to sleep." She passed Annabel the book and was surprised when she received a big hug.

"Good night, Lulus." Annabel smiled before standing up and heading toward the stairs.

"Night Bells." Lucy smiled at her before collecting her belongings and heading up the stairs to her dormitory. She was surprised to find that when she entered the door Annabel was in bed already along with the other two muggle-born girls in Slytherin. Apparently the castle knew that it was safer to separate them out. Lucy walked over to Annabel's bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

As she fell asleep, Lucy made a mental note to tell Amy and Rachel about it in the morning but to never let them call her Lulus. Ever! She just laid back, closed her eyes and let the sound of the lake outside the windows wash over her and drag her into a deep sleep.

THE GREAT HALL…

Rachel walked down the large tables until she came to a stop next to Amy who was sat uncomfortably across from Fred and George. Rachel sat down in the space between Amy and Ginny, unsure about what was happening. Amy was currently poking her breakfast with the end of her spoon while Ginny.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you ask the idiot?" Amy muttered, gesturing to George with her spoon before stabbing her cereal again.

"Well?" Rachel asked the blushing sixth year in front of her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Apparently, George kissed her. It's the first time he's been rejected." Ginny could barely contain her laughter while Fred continued the explanation.

"It was truly the best way a girl could reject him, she was in fits of laughter when I left my dormitory. Honestly it was the best thing that I'd seen in a long time." Fred wiped a fake tear from his eyes. "And that's saying something."

Amy jumped up from her seat and left the room, after collecting her time table that McGonagall.

'BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE

THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELED

BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL

YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL.'

Rachel's face turned bright red and she pulled her phone out of her cardigan pocket, checking what the message was before she turned it on silent before it…

'IF YOU'RE PRETENDING FROM THE START

LIKE THIS, WITH A TIGHT GRIP

THEN I CAN MEND YOUR BROKEN HEART

I MIGHT MISS, EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO ME

AND I CAN LEND YOU BROKEN PARTS

THAT MIGHT FIT, LIKE THIS

AND I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL MY HEART

SO WE CAN START IT ALL OVER AGAIN.'

…went off again. This time the whole of the Great Hall was looking around, trying to find the source of the noise. McGonagall stalked over to Rachel and wordlessly handed her a timetable as if to tell her to take her phone outside. The second she got back outside her phone started vibrating, Lucy was calling.

"Hey! I've been calling and texting. Dumbledore wants to see us in his office; you know what the password is." Lucy spoke on the other end of the line. "Amy's up here with me so you'd better hurry your lazy ass up!" With that Lucy hung up and Rachel rushed up to the head master's office.

DUMBLEDEAR'S OFFICE…

"It has come to my attention that you are under the impression that you are muggles." Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm voice. "This is not the case, you are witches. Pureblood witches. You were hidden from the magical world for varying reasons but all because of a prophecy that very few have heard. Apparently you know the future and will destroy the magical world because of that."

"Fun. When are we due to start the destruction?" Rachel smiled sarcastically, glad that Dumbledore understood the humour.

"Well, hopefully that won't happen. You were hidden from the Death Eaters but we received word that they had found one of you and were going to kill you so that the prophecy couldn't come true. Voldemort wants control of the wizarding world, not its complete and utter destruction. That's why you're here, because the wizarding is now the safest place for you."

Lucy was completely shocked but Amy and Rachel knew about the Death Eater part. "Do you know which one of us they found?" Amy asked.

"No, all I know is that because you were all in the same town they were able to find one of you. It was too dangerous to leave two of you behind if we managed to work out which one of you was going to be killed." Dumbledore frowned, obviously knowing that Rachel and Amy had worked out which one of them was found.

"It was me sir." Amy spoke quietly. "I got a letter from the minister last night telling me that my family had been killed by a Death Eater who was looking for me." Lucy immediately put a hand on her friend's shoulder but Amy shrugged it off. "I don't need sympathy, I need to find out who killed them and make them pay."

"That can wait until you've actually learned a thing or two about magic." Professor Flitwick spoke as he walked in behind them. "Are they ready to go Professor? We'll need the rest of the day to help them catch up on three years of lessons."

"Almost." He spoke before retrieving three keys from his desk. "These are the keys to your Gringotts vaults. Don't be too shocked when you see where one of them is."

"Okay then girls, we'll be apparating from Hogsmede so we'd better get moving." Flitwick beckoned them.

DIAGON ALLEY…

They reached Ollivander's after passing a rather angry dragon in the secure vaults; apparently Lucy's parents were very paranoid people, and battling through the crowded streets. They slowly opened the door and entered the gloomy shop.

Mr Ollivander walked out from behind the rows of wands stacked perfectly up to the ceiling. "Three of these wands have been complaining about your arrival for sometime now. Just over three years." He hobbled back along the rows and produced boxes and boxes of wands. "The only problem is that it's hard to tell exactly which wands they are."

The three of them stood in the middle of the room, feeling a little awkward.

"Who's first?" The old man asked.

"I'll do it." Amy offered. She took two steps forward and took a deep breath.

"I have a feeling this might be your wand." Ollivander took the box laid on the edge of the table and removed the wand delicately. "11 and a half inches, ebony with a unicorn hair core. Moderately springy, good for charms." Ollivander winked at Professor Flitwick before handing Amy the beautiful black wand. Ollivander's careful crafting laid in the image of a vine wrapping around the wand sprouting delicate little leaves. Amy took it in her hand and felt a warm sensation running from her hand through her entire body.

"Why don't you try a spell?" Ollivander encouraged.

"Aguamenti." Amy breathed. Crystal blue water flowed from the tip of her wand and hung in the air making small movements as if it were a light wave.

"Splendid work, Miss Ferrar. One could argue that you're better than Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick praised.

"Who's next?" Ollivander asked. This caused Amy to break concentration, leaving a large wet puddle on the floor.

"Sorry." She apologized. Professor Flitwick waved his own wand and the puddle disappeared. "Thanks."

"I'd like to go next if you don't mind." Rachel perked up and skipped over to Ollivander.

"Let's try this wand." Ollivander muttered to himself. He produced a deep black wand from the pile and handed it to Rachel. She flicked the wand and the neat pile on Ollivander's desk scattered across the shop. "Maybe this one isn't right."

A light, golden brown wand rolled to a stop at Lucy's feet. She picked up the wand and it seemed to get rather excited. The room started to fill with light as they all shielded their eyes.

"The wand chooses the wizard you know but not many wands go to their owners like that." Ollivander congratulated as he searched through the boxes for Rachel's wand. "That wand you're holding is yew, 10 ¾ inches with a phoenix feather core. Slightly springy so it will be perfect for transfiguration.

Ollivander walked slowly over to Rachel, holding a deep red wand. "11 inch mahogany with a rare basilisk fang core. Only three wands in the world have been made of basilisk fang. It's quite firm and will serve you well in defense against the dark arts."

Rachel placed her hand around the wand and it sent an electric spark through her skin. It felt unbelievably comfortable to be holding it.

**AN 2- So that's a very long chapter 1 finished. Most of the chapters will be this long so it will make up for me not being able to update as often as I want to. Just bear with me; I still have a few exams and them I'm all yours for the summer.**

**SN- You cannot understand how good it is to be writing again. One of her other fandoms completely ruined the flow of the story I was working on so I had to figure everything out. Harry Potter is a good distraction from it so I'll live to write another day.**

**See you next chapter xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This chapter might not be as good/long as the last one because I've added it into the ones that my mentioned friends and I wrote together, just guess which one I am! (You might get a little character of your own mentioned in a chapter if you guess right. Just put who you think I am next to the name you want to be called in the fic.)**

**Just to remind everyone that this was an idea that we came up with in a tent so please ignore loop holes and contradictory stuff because we didn't think that far ahead. Oops?**

**Anyway, let's just get on with the story so we can get back to the really good chapters.**

CHAPTER 2

VARIOUS CLASSROOMS ACROSS HOGWARTS…

"You'll start learning three years of charms with me before moving on to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Then Potions, Defense against the Dark arts and Herbology. You won't be expected to learn about Astronomy and the History of Magic and if you can finish the compulsory curriculum then you may choose to learn any of the extra subjects you choose." Professor Flitwick spoke cheerfully as he stood atop a stack of books behind his desk while Amy, Rachel and Lucy stood in front of it.

Various objects were scattered across the desk, probably as things for them to charm. "Firstly we will start with the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa." Professor Flitwick drew his wand and made the pile of feathers drop three at the feet of each of the girls stood in front of him. "You will need to make the feathers go back to their respective piles before we move on. Let's start by practicing the wrist movement and then the incantation."

After doing both a few times, Professor Flitwick let them try to levitate the feathers. They did so with ease and Lucy, who was obviously trying to show off, levitated the book directly below Professor Flitwick's feet, making him rise a few feet higher. "That's enough, we'll move on to the fire-making spell, Incenio. And then the softening charm, Spongify."

They soon passed with flying colours, learning three years of charms in an hour. "You three are naturals!" Professor Flitwick squealed in delight.

Soon they were writing extensive notes on transfiguration and learning the basic (and in Rachel's opinion boring) spell. They finished Transfiguration in an hour and a half and ventured down to the dungeons where Professor Snape was waiting for them.

"Allow me to make myself perfectly clear," Snape started the second they walked into the room "you will not deviate from the instructions I give you and you will not leave this classroom until you have mastered three potions." The snarl Snape gave them was truly horrifying. "Take the three seats at the front and set up your cauldrons, collect the first set of ingredients and follow the instructions on the relevant pages in your books."

The three followed his instructions to the letter, starting on the forgetfulness potion. They worked in silence until Snape suddenly said "I'm done wasting my time with you, you've shown good enough skills for me to pass you. Leave these potions to brew and then get out of my classroom." He turned and left, obviously disappointed and upset about something.

"Maybe he just hates us." Amy smiled, pouring a phial of potion for Snape before collecting up her things and using a cleaning charm that Professor Flitwick had taught them to clean up the disastrous mess that she had made. "If we're lucky, that is. He probably is going to mope for a while over Lily."

"He definitely hates us; he wouldn't have cut our lesson short otherwise." Lucy spoke. "Even to mope over Lily."

"We shouldn't be talking about this, what if he comes back?" Rachel warned them, glad to be leaving the dungeon.

They made the walk up to defense against the dark arts in silence, making sure that they didn't say something about Hogwarts' future while other students could hear them.

"Why don't we talk about how much it sucks that we missed Quirrel and Lupin. They would've been awesome teachers." Amy suggested as they opened the door to the classroom.

"I think you mean they are awesome teachers, well at least me." A cheerful voice spoke from the front of the classroom. "Moody didn't arrive last night so I've been called back to teach until he does arrive. Apparently he had a run in with some old enemies and he'll be indisposed."

"Professor Lupin." Lucy beamed gleefully, skipping toward the middle of the empty classroom and dropping her bag at the side. Amy and Rachel did the same, but without the skipping.

"Yes I am and yes you can be glad that I will be your teacher this afternoon." Lupin smiled at them, they could just tell that he would be a great teacher. "How about we start with some basic charms before we move on to the interesting ones?" He suggested, flicking his wand to close the doors and windows. "We'll start with Expelliarmus and then move on to the shielding charm. Who's first?"

"You aren't going to make us repeat the spell and the wrist movements before we learn the actual spell?" Amy asked, relieved at his approach to teaching.

"No I'm not and I'm not going to make you write notes either, I believe in learning by doing. Not learning by reading, though that is very helpful." Lupin smiled at them before continuing his earlier question. "Why don't you go first Rachel?"

Immediately, Rachel disarmed the teacher to the shock of her friends. She hadn't spoken and she'd moved to quickly for them to see but nevertheless, Lupin's wand was ten feet away from him and Rachel was lowering her wand. "Is Dumbledore sure that you lived in the muggle world? Because it's been a long time since I've seen someone use a spell that quickly."

"Who was it Professor?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"Lily Potter, but back then she was Lily Evans. I was the only Gryffindor boy she tolerated before our seventh year." Lupin smiled. "And anyway, call me Remus. I'm not a teacher anymore." He retrieved his wand and was once again stood in front of the three. "Amy, you can try and disarm Rachel. Lucy, you do the same to me."

They disarmed each other for the next few minutes, each time getting quicker and quicker at it still without making a sound. "Alright, next the shielding charm and then I'll teach you some good curses to use on the Slytherins," He winked at Amy and Rachel before turning to Lucy "or in your case the Hufflepuffs." The way he spoke made it obvious that he'd caused a lot of trouble before, they already knew about his past but tried their best to make it seem like they didn't. After all, they weren't supposed to know anything about magic.

Their lesson continued in the same manner, bantering back and forth and using some high level spells that Amy, Rachel and Lucy knew that they weren't supposed to learn about for a little while. All too soon their lesson was over and they were on their way to Herbology, still laughing about some of the things Remus had said during their lesson.

That was when they came across three Slytherin boys attacking Annabel. Lucy immediately drew her wand and made a shield in between Annabel and her attackers, she scooped the girl into a hug before dropping her down and turning to face the students who had been hurting her. She wasn't surprised to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of her.

"That insecure that you have to abuse first years?" Lucy asked, keeping her wand firmly in her grip. "Wouldn't want mummy and daddy finding out that you're attacking members of your own house now would we? We both know how they'd react."

"They'd congratulate me for getting rid of a muggle born. A task which I'd happily repeat with you once we're finished with your friend." Draco spat. "I don't bring shame upon my house. Salazar Slytherin didn't want any muggle borns in this place and I'll make it my duty to get rid of them. What would the founders say if they knew Dumbledore had let three muggles into the school?"

"We're not muggles Malfoy; our blood is as pure as yours. Maybe even purer." Lucy retorted. "Don't make me have to hex you to prove that."

"Why you filthy little…" Before Malfoy could finish his sentence he was thrown against a wall and gaping at Amy, who was stood behind Lucy with her wand pointed directly at him. "How dare you?!" Draco tried to draw his wand but the second it was in his hand it was ripped out, Lucy clutching it tightly.

Rachel too waved her wand and Crabbe and Goyle found themselves hanging by their ankles in mid air. "That should wear off in a few minutes if Malfoy doesn't know the counter-jinx." Rachel waved at the two of them before continuing down the corridor followed by Amy.

Before Lucy could leave, Annabel tugged on Lucy's arm. "You should let them down. We're just as bad as they are if we leave them." Lucy sighed at her words and brought Crabbe and Goyle back down before giving Draco his wand back. "I don't think your friends are bad though, they were just helping. You're not bad either."

"Nobody's bad Bells, some people are just less happy than others." Lucy smiled to her. Annabel ran after Rachel and Amy while Lucy turned back around.

"You should be lucky that she's so forgiving because I'm not." Lucy whispered harshly at Draco before waving her wand once again. A scar formed across Draco's left palm and he stared up at Lucy in horror. "You'd better remember that next time you try to curse a kid who's younger than you."

Lucy stalked away while Draco stared at her. He traced the scar and thought about what she'd said. Maybe she was right? But he'd talk to her later; she'd probably just hex him again if he tried now.

**AN 2- So there's my little filler so that the rest of the story will make sense because I have them in the fourth year classes and doing additional classes too. It will all fit together nicely now.**


End file.
